Updates
March 19, 2013 ✔New Costume Sweetie is out! ] -Costume gives you 150% for both money and exp! Has a 50% success rate for Regular Sewing tool. ✔ New animal 'White Lion' -Only available from the Pink Animal box- -Limits rocks, trees, and crystals. will not regenerate if you have more than five obstacles ✔ New regular tree 'Blueberry Tree' 100% seed drop! ✔ Event Quests! Only available for level 11 and up. 1. Eat a Chocolate. Blueberry Tree 2. Plant Blueberry Tree and harvest it four times. Cookie Collection 3. Make the Sweetie Mask. Blueberry Seed ✔ White Lion Event Quests! Only available for level 11 and up. 1. Feed a cute Sheep in your town. Reward: 2. Feed a neighbor's White Lion three times. Pink Random Animal Box 3. Get a White Lion. Magic Cube February 25, 2013 ✔Amor Costume is out! -Costume gives you 200% speed and recieve random seeds after visiting your friend's farm! Regular sewing tool cannot be used for this outfit. ] ✔IS OVER Four New Quests! February 25-March 11, 2013 Receive a golden sewing tool as a reward for completing them! But don't be fooled, quests are listed below. 1. Eat a chocolate! magic tree box 2. Make a Love Letter tree! Love Letter collection 3. Make a Kiss tree! Kiss collection 4. Make the Amor Mask! Golden sewing tool In order to make the mask, you need to buy a golden sewing tool, make the Amor Mask, and then you are able to receive the golden sewing tool. ✔Don't forget to visit your friend's farms in order to receive the Bunny Gate! will be received on March 1, 2013 February 20, 2013 What's in this version Event! ✔ Say hello to your neighbors, visit 10 of your friend's farms daily and get a Rabbit Gate! available in shops -Say hello to 10 friends everyday until March 1st, 2013, prize will be given out on that day. ] ✔ New star tree has been added, 1 star for every 12 hours for 200 stars. only buy one February 14, 2013 What's in this version ★1.3.1 Updates Valentine Event! 13-19 ✔Get chocolate instead of milk and get twice the EXP after visiting your friend's Town! 2013-02-17_19-59-15-1.jpg ✔Balloon Tree period extended until Valentine Event ends! only from Magic Tree Box afterwards 2013-02-17_20-00-12-1-1.jpg ✔10 Magic Cubes are now half prices-available for 25 stars! 2013-02-17_20-01-00-1.jpg ✔ 5 New Magic Trees for Valentine's Day. 2013-02-17_19-26-17-1.jpg 2013-02-17_19-30-47-1-1.jpg 2013-02-17_19-31-49-1.jpg 2013-02-17_19-33-00-1.jpg 2013-02-17_19-33-54-1.jpg ✔ New magic costume (for boys and girls): Amor. ✔ 4 new Valentine's Day decorations! ✔Star Tree has been replaced. Now-1 star for every 48 hours only buy 1 and price has been reduced to 50 Stars 2013-02-17_20-03-18-1.jpg ✔ Fixed minor bugs. Have a sweet and lovely Valentine's Day in Magic Tree! ★1.3.0 Updates★ ✔ The Shop icons will no longer overlap with one another. ✔ Network optimization ✔ Fixed other minor bugs Happy New Year with Magic Tree! January 22, 2013 What's in this version: ★1.3.0 Updates★ ✔ The Shop icons will no longer overlap with one another. ✔ Network optimization ✔ Fixed other minor bugs Happy New Year with Magic Tree! ★1.2.8 Updates★ - Added Cotton Cloth! - New Magic Costume: Sun Elf - New Rare Tree: Balloon Tree - Added Magic Tree Box and Special Magic Seed Box - Added Package Reward - Other quality improvements. - Fixed other minor bugs Happy New Year with Magic Tree!